In a search made on a machine the following list of patents was uncovered over which the present machine distinguishes in a patentable manner: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,021,566; 3,027,761; 2,111,648; 3,196,551; 2,810,964; 3,336,917; 2,930,133.